The Visionary and The Dreamer
by Daffodils-N-Dragons
Summary: Rhian has always considered herself a dreamer. She, like many of her generation, think that all they can do is dream. Unlike many of her generation, she is about to get the opportunity of a lifetime with the greatest visionary to ever walk the Earth and cross the Universe; but can this dreamer deal with reality? (Rubbish at summaries! Rated T for now and has an episodic structure)
1. Introduction

**1AM, 2** **nd** **October – Rhian Kendrick**

* * *

 _"The difference between a dreamer and a visionary is that a dreamer has his eyes closed, and a visionary has his eyes open"_ – Martin Luther King Jr.

I have always considered myself a dreamer. I remember sitting in primary school assemblies, staring out of the wide windows and just thinking up absurd things. Like how clouds were really just flocks of sheep that got caught in the sky and would cry because they wanted to be back on the ground. I often thought about the sheep, mainly because it rains for what feels like three hundred days of a year in Wales, and because I always thought of ways to get them back down, and where they went when the sky was clear. Alas, it was just one of my weird childhood thoughts. I was always imaginative, dreaming up odd scenarios and crazy creatures. At lunch time I was often found engaging my fellow pupils in a new fantasy world I had come up with, giving them all roles to play and spending that precious hour pretending to have powers and technology beyond the realms of reality. The things I came up with as a child seemed increasingly more likely in a world where peculiar things were happening. I point to London every Christmas as an example.

Still, looking back on it, the sheep were perhaps my most depressing scenario, and it genuinely upset me at times…I sometimes think now that I'm significantly older, if the sheep were really real, I could potentially get them down, would I _actually_ try?

That's where I think the line is drawn between a dreamer and a visionary. When I stopped thinking about the sheep, they ceased to exist and they were just clouds again. A visionary would constantly think of the sheep, feel their suffering. I believe I have become more of a visionary over time, becoming an older child and then a teenager introduced me to a whole new world. I developed ideals, morals, everything you'd expect an eighteen year old to have. Well, not every eighteen year old takes their ideals to a new level and ends up doing a Politics & Journalism degree and getting on everyone's nerves at family dinners – but in the end, I am still a dreamer. Only a select few get to opportunity to be visionaries in this world and beyond. I know this all sounds very odd, but I felt it was the best way I could try and think about what happened today, and in particular, _who_ I met. I think I may found one of those rare visionaries.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

This is an introduction to what I hope will be a continuous fanfiction that I can work on as escapism from real life stress. It is going to be the 10th Doctor with an OC companion; the most their relationship will ever become is a platonic friendship. Captain Jack is going to make an appearance (as well as other companions, but I haven't decided just yet). It will have an 'episode' structure with around 10,000-20,000 words per episode, which will be broken down into parts all written from my OC's third person perspective. The first episode, which explains how they meet is going to be called Afraid Of The Dark.

Rhian Kendrick is a character who I have been thinking about for a good four years. I identify with her on many levels, as most people do with their creations. She is a dreamer – she thinks that all she'll ever do, despite working towards goals that will be revealed eventually, is dream. That she'll never act. This is what I ultimately identify with, and I think a number of people do.


	2. Afraid Of The Dark I

**Author's notes:** So here it is! I'm not going to say how often I'll upload stuff because I don't like giving myself deadlines (I have enough of that in school). So I'll just write whenever I feel like it and for as long as I feel like it aha. I hope you enjoy! Please leave review if you have time, if you have any questions you can ask there and I'll get back to you either through a review or in the next instalment.

* * *

The silver taxi swayed through the busy road to pull up smoothly against the curb, the jittery sounds of the windscreen wipers and the relentless pitter-pattering of rain filled what had been a few minutes of silence between the driver and passenger. The engines came to a stop and the driver, a bald man in his fifties, turned around. The taxi driver thought it had been particularly odd that his passenger was coming to this part of town, until she mentioned she was studying journalism.

"That'll be seven-fifty, darlin" he stated. His passenger had her face pressed against the glass to be able to look up at the large building they had arrived at. She was a young woman, not far off nineteen. Her cascade of bronze coloured hair was a little roughed up from her journey. Her greyish-green eyes reflected the light from the sign outside, it's LED lit letters read - Sensor Corporations. The young woman frowned; anything with the C-word was to be approached with caution. Upon hearing his voice, she moved back and let out a small laugh.

"Sorry, just wanted to have a look before heading out in that weather" she explained, her Welsh accent sounding out of place compared to his thick Bristol one. He offered her a quick understanding smile before appearing impatient. She fumbled through her backpack for her purse, once she found it, she handed him a £10 note. "Keep the change" she murmured, which wiped off the look of irritation that encompassed his face.

"Will you need pickin' up from this service?" he asked. Rhian quickly checked what time her train back to Cardiff was – it was a late evening train, probably best to get a cab. Still, she didn't know how long she'd be here. The email said the tour wouldn't take long, and that her interview with one of the leading scientists would have to be brief. _Hopefully_ , she thought, _all that will be enough for an article_.

"I don't know what time I'll be done here, so I won't book, but I'll give this company a ring if I do" she affirmed. He nodded and turned back round to face out of the front-window. "Thank you!" she called as she climbed out of the car, heaving her backpack out with her and slinging over one of her shoulders.

"Ta'ra" he responded, pulling away as she shut the door. The heavens seemed to open even more now that she was outside. She quickly darted for cover under the overhang by the triple glass door entrance of the tall, modern establishment. Someone must've seen her from the main reception just behind the doors, as they opened themselves. Seeing it as an invitation, she stepped through the doors. It looked a bit like an office, but it was considerably more high-tech. There were all sorts of screens, even a hologram showing a map of the facility – the young woman knew that mankind were making advances every day, but she hadn't expected it to look so futuristic. Then again, she wasn't sure what to expect from a company claiming to have developed technology for the use of telepathy. She was stepped forward to join the group of people forming by the reception desk, presumably all of them being on the same tour of the facility as her. A young man, a few years older than herself, approached her before she went any further. He looked a bit nervous, a small bead of sweat on his forehead only noticeable because of the unusually bright lighting.

"Can I-I take your coat and bag, Miss?" he asked, stammering over his letters a little. A woman who looked vaguely similar to him but quite a bit older, probably a relative, bustled between them.

"Jerry, you're meant to ask them for their names first so you can give them their ID card!" she corrected. He backed away a little as the space between her eyebrows appeared as though it was going to burst from the expression of anger on her face. "Sorry about my nephew, I'm Victoria Carter. Head of Sensor Corporations" she explained, smiling through gritted teeth. "And you are?" The younger woman smiled slightly in response before she opened her mouth to talk, though it became awkward when she realised the rest of the room's eyes were on her.

"Rhian Kendrick; I'm studying Politics and Journalism at the University of-" Miss Carter's smile faded and she interrupted Rhian with an exasperated sigh.

"Oh yes, I forgot we _had_ to reserve a place for a student. You'll be interviewing one of our scientists later, but please don't take up too much of his time. We're a busy company and students are _far_ too lucky to be given this opportunity!" she exclaimed, taking an ID card from Jerry's hands and thrusting it into Rhian's. The company manager moved away when another person entered the room, this time a man top to toe in Hugo Boss. He flashed his business card and Victoria seemed to swoon. Rhian huffed; she certainly knew her place now. She hooked her ID card to her pocket, and even that just had the label of 'student' on it. Jerry was still stood there looking like a lemon; _a cute lemon_ , she thought. She took off her jacket and handed it to him. She opened her bag quickly and got out a notebook, pen and her mobile phone before zipping it up and letting Jerry take it from her.

"I'll put these in the d-dressing room" he began to which she nodded. "If you need a-anything at all during your visit, d-don't hesitate to ask me or any of the s-staff" he added Rhian offered him a kind smile.

"Thanks for your help" she responded, watching him walk away. She turned to join the group of people, but another man had appeared in front of her, startling her. He was a fair bit taller than her and a lot lankier. He was wearing a pin-stripe suit; _brave choice_ , Rhian thought, but it suited him.

"University of?" he asked. His question confused her for a moment, but then she realised he was picking up from where Miss Carter had rudely interrupted.

"Cardiff" Rhian responded, "Thought it might have been obvious from the accent anyway" she added.

"Well, it could've been Swansea, Bangor, Aberystwyth – I love that word, Aberystwyth, don't you?"

"I can think of better" she replied with a smile. "Llandudno is my current personal favourite" she thought aloud, and he mouthed the word a couple of times after she said it.

"Politics and Journalism. Bet you're a bundle of joy at family dinners" he stated, putting his hands in his pockets and moving towards the other people. Rhian's lips curled into a smirk as she followed him.

"Mam and Dad didn't think it was the ideal choice of degree, I can say that much". The man flashed a grin, and Rhian scanned his body quickly for an ID card – he didn't have one. He seemed to have noticed what she was doing and reached into his suit jacket pocket. He held up an ID in the form of a wallet, it read his name and showed a passport-like photo of him.

"John Smith" he said, to which Rhian failed to withhold a laugh. "Hey" he grumbled "Are you laughing at my name?" Rhian tried to wipe the smile off her face.

"Sorry, I've just never met an actual John Smith. Like, two of the most common names in the world, and I've never heard them together". He started to smile again and shrugged. "Are you with a company or a newspaper?"

"Neither, I just wanted to check it out" he answered curtly, to Rhian's surprise. Her journalistic nature made her admire him for it. "But don't tell her that" he said, beckoning towards Miss Carter who was directing the latecomers. "She thinks I'm with a multi-million pound business".

"Why do you think that I won't tell her?" Rhian asked, her head leaning to one side out of confusion. The man shrugged again.

"I don't know, maybe because you're really just here because you want to check it out. She is right, students are lucky. Wish I could be granted access to places to write universities articles on a regular basis". The young woman laughed a little in response.

"I suppose. Although I've managed to see some pretty strange stuff in only a month-

"Ladies and gentlemen" Miss Carter suddenly called, silencing the chatter. "The tour is about to begin. If you'd all like to make your way towards security, please remove any items from your pockets to be scanned".

"Is this necessary, considering you've already done background checks?" Rhian's new acquaintance asked. The revelation that there had been background checks was news to the young wan, but quickly understood why they had been performed from Miss Carter's next statement.

"Just precautions Mr Smith, we have technology that many would wish to get their hands on" she explained, eyes wondering towards the corridors they were about to enter. The group of people moved through security one by one, Rhian walked through the barriers unscathed, receiving her phone and notebook at the other side. She noticed the security men had pistols; all four of them were issued with them. John was behind her, and scowled at the security men's firearms. Rhian waited on the other side for him; she was keen to buddy up with someone for the tour. He seemed alright enough, although he oddly had nothing to declare other than his ID. Miss Carter led the group down a large, wide corridor with various pictures of the staff lining the walls and safety regulations. "We like to have our team on display; they deserve the recognition after all" Miss Carter said, motioning to the pictures on the wall. Ironically, most of them were of her. Rhian and John were near the front of the group, so Rhian took her chance and flipped open her notebook.

"How many staff work at the facility?" she asked.

"We have about fifty members of staff – a dozen of those are scientists who are the leaders in this field. We employ a number of security guards and a large administrative base also" she replied quickly before moving on to speak about her role. Rhian jotted what she said down at a remarkable speed, and John leant over to look. It was in shorthand.

" _Awr_ , look at that!" he exclaimed, quiet enough to not interrupt Miss Carter. "That's proper note-taking! How does someone in your generation know how to write in shorthand?" he asked. Rhian stopped at looked up at him with a smile.

"My Nan learnt it for a PA job and she taught me when I was little. I guess it always stuck with me" she explained. John pointed at a few of scribbles and smiled, leaning close to the young woman to avoid being heard by anyone.

"The words ' _stuck up cow_ ' look great in shorthand" he murmured, making Rhian chuckle. She was going to ask him how he could understand it, but the group seemed to grow excitable as they went through a large doorway. The plaque above the door read 'Demonstration Zone'. Inside were two large metals chaired, wired up neatly to a mainframe of electronics. There was a headset attached to each of them and two men in lab coats were stood beside the chairs, looking fairly serious.

"Our scientists have been refining this technology through tests on a variety of species, including mice, pigs and dogs" she explained. As Rhian scribbled what she said down, the thought of animals being tested on made her flinch. She was smarter than to ask questions about it though, she'd get branded as the typical tree-hugging student. "This led to the scientists testing it on themselves with great success".

"What _exactly_ can you accomplish with it?" John asked, walking up to one of the metallic chairs, peering through the mesh of wires and reaching out to examine them. Miss Carter frowned.

"Mr Smith, _please_ step back from the machinery" she barked, causing John to stagger back, raising his eyebrows in apology. "I'll need two volunteers" she said, pointing to both chairs. "These two people, for thirty seconds, will be able to communicate telepathically". Rhian's eyes widened and she immediately stepped forward. She _had_ to experience it. Everyone else looked wearier than her, even John. Eventually, the man who had been kitted out in Hugo Boss wear stepped forward as well.

"Try before you buy, that's my motto" he grumbled, swaggering towards the metallic chair on the right hand side of the room. Rhian took the hint and moved towards the one on the left, sitting herself down, placing her notebook on her lap. The scientist beside her started to flick some switches, before putting the metal headset on top of her head, hooking a few wires through it.

"We hope to make this completely wireless in the future" Miss Carter commented, beaming at the rest of the group, who all nodded and conversed among themselves about what was happening. When both scientists were done with the set up, they signalled Miss Carter. She turned away for a moment, "Turn on the power source" she said to one of the other scientists in the room, who simply pressed a button near the back of the room on the wall. John watched curiously, wondering what kind of what power source was feeding all this. Miss Carter turned her attentions to the two volunteers. "You will feel a slight pinch any moment now" she commented blankly. Rhian and the man opposite were looking at each other, nothing happened for a few seconds. When that 'pinch' did occur, they both jumped at the brief pain.

Rhian grimaced. _That was more than a-_

The man opposite her withheld a squeal. _That stung like a-_

The pair recoiled in shock. Neither of them had spoken, but they could hear each other, in their heads.

 _This is so weird_ , Rhian thought.

 _Not weird, it's incredible_ , he responded.

"It really does work!" he called out to the rest of them. They all gasped, and Miss Carter's face split into a wide grin. Rhian glanced quickly at John, he appeared concerned. He started speaking relentlessly through his mind and she tried to keep up, wanting to make the most of this bizarre thirty seconds; but something was off for her. Rhian could hear something over the sound of their thoughts. It sounded like a moan, or a cry; just one, long, drawn out noise that varied in pitch. Whatever it was, it sounded distressed.

 _Can you hear that?_

 _Hear what?_

Everything went quiet. The thirty seconds had ended, and the pair were swiftly removed from the machinery. Everyone crowded around Miss Carter to ask questions, the Hugo Boss man seemed up in arms with the attention from the group who were trying to ask him what it felt like. Rhian slunk off into the corner of the room towards John, who was still looking concerned.

"The ability to speak telepathically…the 21st century human race isn't meant to have this technology. Well, they're not meant to have it all really..." he murmured to himself more than her, looking back at the equipment. The young woman wasn't really paying attention, she was thinking of that peculiar noise. "Are you alright?" he asked, bringing her back into reality.

"I don't know, that was dodgy" she breathed heavily. "It's just that I think I heard…no, it must've been just an echo". John's face became deadly serious.

"What did you hear?" he demanded.

"Nothing, it's stupid" she replied, surprised at his tone of voice. He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Rhian, minds don't echo" he said slowly. She swallowed the newly formed lump in her throat.

"Over the sound of our thoughts" she began in a hushed tone, "I thought I heard a cry, like-" John stepped back, releasing the girls shoulder.

"Like a cry for help".


End file.
